


Wrong Name

by DedicatedToolbox



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DedicatedToolbox/pseuds/DedicatedToolbox
Summary: PBG messes up, Jeff gets mad.  What will happen when PBG tries to make it up to Jeff?  Probably gay things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a moment in the first episode of Death Road to Canada on PBGGameplay. Seriously, how did Jeff not notice PBG call him Dean at 12:55?

"I can't believe you won, Peebs."

PBG and Jeff had just finished a casual 1v1 soccer game, and were walking off the field. 

"Yeah, well. These things happen, Dean."

Jeff stopped in his tracks. 

"What did you just call me?"

PBG felt a stab of panic in his stomach, and looked back at his boyfriend. 

".....Jeff?"

"No," Jeff stated, "you called me Dean."

"Oh my god. Did I really?" PBG felt so guilty, and so stupid. How could he mess up his boyfriend's name!? "I'm so sorry, Jeff. I-"

"No, that's fine." Jeff cut him off. "Why don't you just go play Stomp with Dean instead!?"

PBG watched as Jeff stormed off the field, leaving PBG to think about what he'd done. He wanted to yell after Jeff, but what could he say? How could he possibly make up for this? 

An hour later, he was standing at Jeff's door with five bags of Sour Patch Kids. He went over his apology in his head one more time, and then knocked. 

It didn't take long for Jeff to open the door. PBG immediately shoved the bags into Jeff's arms, startling Jeff and dropping a couple on the floor. 

"I'm sorry, I'm just so tired today. I've been working so hard to get Dean ready for the season, I just messed up. I'm so sorry." He barely even paused between sentences, he was so clearly anxious. 

"Calm down, it's okay." Jeff set the candy on his desk, then turned back towards his boyfriend. "I'm sorry, too. Honestly, I overreacted."

"So....are we cool?" PBG asked, biting his lip nervously. 

"Yeah," Jeff said, giggling slightly as he picked up the dropped bags, "we're cool."

Jeff set the rest of the bags down, then stepped towards PBG and pulled him into a gentle kiss. 

"Come on in, we still have time to play some games." Jeff grinned at his boyfriend's relieved smile. 

PBG followed Jeff into the room, and they set up the game. 

"You might've beaten me at 1v1 soccer, but I'll definitely win 1v1 Stomp!!" Jeff handed PBG a controller with a determined look on his face. 

"We'll see about that!!" PBG took the controller and prepared himself. 

A few hours later, the couple was falling asleep together on Jeff's bed. They were both exhausted from their long day, but were truly happy in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I did actually look up Jeff's favorite candy for this. 
> 
> Twitter: twitter.com/DoctorWhoovian  
> Tumblr: dedicatedtoolbox.tumblr.com
> 
> Feel free to request a fic on either of those websites!!


End file.
